Propiedad de Hao Asakura
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: Porque las pertenencias de Hao Asakura, eran de Hao Asakura. ¡Y de nadie más! [HaoLys]


**Adaptación de "La apuesta" por Iseki Higuatari.**

* * *

 **Propiedad de Hao Asakura.**

—Si lo haces te aseguro que invertiré toda la fortuna Tao en ti. —dijo, con una expresión sonriente. — ¿Qué no quieres?

Pirika miró al chino con una mueca. ¿Debería creerle? Había muchas cosas que perder, pero mucho más que ganar; así que sin meditarlo mucho, le sonrío. —Acepto.

La sonrisa de Ren Tao se incrementó enormemente. —Sin embargo, si pierdes serás mi esclava por todo el resto del mes; sin objeciones.

—Como ya dije, acepto. No voy a perder. —una enorme sonrisa se cruzó en los labios de Pirika. —Y más te vale no acobardarte después, Ren Tao.

Pero a pesar de la seguridad de Pirika, el joven heredero de la familia Tao, no quito su sonrisa en ningún momento. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso alerto el subconsciente de la menor de los Usui; no obstante, creyendo que Ren solo quería hacer que dudara, lo ignoro.

—.—.—.—.—

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser seducir a Lyserg? Si bien sabía que el británico era muy serio y se tomaba muy pocas cosas a juego; también sabía que era muy amable, un poco tímido y bastante distante. Tanto que muy rara la vez intercambiaba habla con ella, y cuando lo hacía era muy educado.

Una parte de ella se sentía mal por usar al chico de esa forma. Pero la fortuna y humillar a Ren Tao, era una incitación a la que no se podía resistir. ¡Por fin se cobraría todas las que le había hecho a su hermano! A ver si HoroHoro lo seguía queriendo después de dejarlo en bancarrota; recuperaría la atención de su hermano, -que el maldito chino le había quitado- costara lo que costara.

¡Era Pirika Usui!

—Hey, bruja. Ten cuidado. —una voz intervino rápido en sus pensamientos. Haciendo que se estremeciera.

Hao Asakura la miraba con el ceño fruncido, había chocado con él y sin querer le embarro un poco de helado en su amada capa. Pirika se hizo pequeña, desviando la mirada y tiritando suavemente, pues la presencia del susodicho la seguía intimidando con enormidad; a pesar de haber estado ya un año con el chico, bajo el mismo techo.

—Que diminuta. —murmuró, sacándose la mancha del helado y siguiendo su camino.

—E-Espera…—dijo, tomándolo del brazo, cosa de la que se arrepintió al ver la mirada que Hao le lanzaba. Soltando su brazo, prosiguió: — ¿S-Sabes donde esta Lyserg?…Ya sabes… el chico que dice que te matará cada vez que te ve.

Hao afilo la mirada. ¿Para qué quería esa niña a Lyserg? —Se quién es, no soy idiota. —reprochó, intentando analizarla con la mirada. Cosa que hizo aún más pequeña a Pirika.

—N-no quise decir eso…—continuó, con un hilo de voz. —Y-Yo…

—Así que aquí estabas. —intervino Lyserg, salvándola. ¡Y justo a tiempo! No pensaba poder seguirle sosteniendo la palabra al Rey del Fuego. Cuando volteo a ver al inglés, notó que no se dirigía a ella. — ¡Maldito bastardo, te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en mi habitación!

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hao, casi simulando a la de Yoh. —Verde, no te enojes. Sólo quería…

—No, no me digas. —paró el menor, alzando una mano para que callara. —Si vuelves a entrar te cortaré ese maldito cabello y se lo daré de tragar a las ratas. —amenazó, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos.

Hao frunció la boca. Con su cabello nadie se metía, ni siquiera el lindo inglés que le causaba tanto interés. —Te quemaré vivo si eso pasa.

— ¡Quisiera ver que lo intentaras, bastardo!

Pirika había quedado de lado; claro, si alguna vez había entrado. Pensando en la apuesta con Ren, decidió intervenir. —L-Lyserg…—llamó.

Y como todo buen caballero inglés, Lyserg dejo su riña con Hao; de todas maneras este no le haría caso; y presto atención a la hermana de su amigo, provocando que Hao la mirara con odio.

— ¿Qué sucede Srta. Pirika? —preguntó, con una sonrisa. De esas que harían a cualquier chica –o chico- se derretirse.

Pirika se armó de valor y continuó:—Vamos, vamos. Casi tenemos la misma edad. —dijo, alzando el dedo índice y golpeando suavemente la nariz de Lyserg, cosa que sorprendió al chico y de cierta manera lo incómodo. —Solo llámame Pirika.

— ¿Eh?

—Me siento como una señora cada vez que me llamas con respeto. —de alguna manera su voz salía más dulce de lo normal, y le encantaba. ¿Cuánto tardaría Lyserg en caer?

—D-De acuerdo…Pirika. —sonrió de nuevo, está vez un poco nervioso.

—Así me gusta. —le guiñó el ojo, provocando que Lyserg sintiera sudor frio recorrer su nuca. —Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento? Necesito que me ayudes con algo. —poniendo sus brazos atrás de su espalda, comenzó a jugar con la punta de su pie; actuado como una niña pequeña.

—C-Claro. —esta vez no sonrió, estaba demasiado incómodo para hacerlo. Sin preguntar más, sólo siguió a la ainu.

Ahora Hao había quedado de lado. Ver las reacciones de Pirika le sorprendió, ¿qué intentaba hacer esa pequeña idiota? ¡Le daban ganas de incinerarla! Y también a Lyserg por seguirle la corriente dejando que lo distrajera cuando estaba hablando con él.

Él era el Gran Hao Asakura, y se aseguraría de que esa chiquilla y Lyserg lo supieran.

—.—.—.—.—

—Lyserg eres demasiado lindo. Pero bueno, eso ya te lo han dicho bastantes veces. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó, mandándole una mirada coqueta.

El peliverde no pudo evitar sonrosarse. Sí, se lo habían dicho…pero él que más se lo decía era su amigo Ryu, y bueno…, no le provocaba la misma reacción que si se lo decía una chica; es más, no le provocaba reacción alguna si se lo decía él.

—Gracias. Tú también eres muy linda, Pirika. —devolvió el cumplido, como todo un buen caballero. Sin embargo, esto sólo hizo que la ainu frunciera el ceño en su mente, pues probablemente Lyserg pensaba que ella intentaba ser amable, para entablar una conversación.

— ¿Linda? ¿No guapa?—preguntó, encarnando una ceja. Tenía que intentarlo más.

Lyserg la miró sorprendido; la chica se comportaba de manera extraña ese día. Quizás estaba enferma; así que sin preguntar, detuvo su paso haciendo que Pirika volteará a verlo, y puso una mano en su frente, alzando su flequillo. Igualando el acto en su propia frente, frunció el ceño, no tenía temperatura, ¿entonces que era?

Pirika se sonrojo al tener al chico tan cerca, era demasiado lindo como para desviar la mirada de su cara. ¡Lyserg era como un príncipe! Justo como Milly lo describía; ahora se daba cuenta de eso, ¿cómo es que antes no? Había desperdiciado bastante tiempo buscando al chico ideal y había compartido con él un techo por todo un año, tal vez no más que diez palabras por mes, pero un techo era un techo.

El inglés se separó, notando que la chica tenía sus mejillas rojas. Tal vez tenía temperatura por dentro, por eso no sentía nada cuando la tocaba; lo más recomendable era que reposará.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú habitación?—preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, es justo a donde íbamos. —dijo, perdida. Imaginándose una vida al lado del inglés, quien por lo que había escuchado de su hermano y Ren, tenía una buena fortuna. Así que aparte de tener a todo un príncipe a su lado, también podría asaltar varias tiendas.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Lyserg comenzó a sentirse aún más incómodo, pues la chica no dejaba de verlo. Si tenía fiebre, entonces lo mejor sería llamar a Fausto o a su hermano. Aunque le daba curiosidad saber para que lo quería la chica, quizás para localizar algo que había perdido; eso de cierta manera le alegraba, pues reconocía sus habilidades como detective.

Sin embargo, alguien no se alegraba y ese era Hao, quien escondido detrás de un muro los observaba. ¿Qué se traía esa chica con Lyserg? ¿Acaso quería morir? Bufó molesto, y prendiendo una pequeña flama en su dedo, no dudo en lanzársela a la chica, comenzando a quemar su falda.

— ¡Fuego!—gritó asustada. Lyserg dirigió su mirada a las caderas de la chica, tenía razón era fuego.

—Iré por agua, tranquila. —pidió alarmado, corriendo al baño más cercano.

—Yo tengo agua. —dijo Hao, apareciendo de repente y vaciando un balde de agua en el cuerpo de la peliazul. —Aunque la saque del escusado. —sonrió, afilando la mirada.

— ¿Hao? —preguntó Lyserg, cuando estuvo frente a ellos. — ¿Tú le hiciste esto?

—Yo no hice nada, Verde. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sólo escuche un grito de ayuda y vine.

Ambos chicos alzaron una ceja, incrédulos. Era obvio que había sido él, pero la razón para ninguno de los dos era clara.

— _Ah… ¿estará celoso de que me acerque a Lyserg?_ —una idea errónea vino a la cabeza de Pirika, quien sonrió mirando a Hao; e intentando seguir esa idea, quiso darle un poco de celos, abrazando a Lyserg por el brazo. —Tengo que cambiarme, así que acompáñame Lyserg.

Mala idea, eso sólo consiguió calentar la sangre de Hao y que sintiera aquello como un reto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Pirika?—preguntó el inglés, sonrojado.

—… _por eso te estoy diciendo que vengas._ —las voces a lo lejos, le decían que era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

— _Seguro que quieres otra cosa Ren_ —la voz de su hermano se escuchaba mucho más cerca. — ¿Pirika?

Ya sea por la excitación o por la adrenalina del momento, cuando su hermano la llamo, no pudo resistirse a jalar al inglés por el corbatín y plantarle un fogoso beso, aprovechando que el inglés había abierto la boca de sorpresa.

Horokeu quedo en blanco. En cambio Ren, sonreía, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco preocupado por que las cosas no se salieran de control.

— ¡Pirika qué crees que…!

Antes de que el inglés pudiera decir algo o HoroHoro pudiera terminar su oración, Hao tomó del brazo a la chica, aventándola contra la pared y colocando a Lyserg detrás de él; cosa que sorprendió a todos, menos a Ren.

Lyserg estaba tan sonrojado que apenas podía respirar. Sí bien no era su primer beso, era el segundo _con esa magnitud_ , así que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

— ¡Hao, qué demonios!—la furia que había sentido el ainu, se disipo al ver a su hermana tirada. La chica se sobó la cabeza, confundida.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a él, te quemaré. —amenazó, y con esa amenaza tomó la muñeca del inglés, arrastrándolo a su habitación, que para suerte del sonrojado Lyserg quedaba cerca de ahí.

Pirika miró a su hermano, inconscientemente aferrándose a la chaqueta de él. Ahora entendía que los celos de Hao no eran por ella, y que sin querer lo había estado provocando. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido de insatisfacción. Justo cuando había encontrado un príncipe, resulta que este había encontrado a un Rey.

— ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?—gritó su hermano, golpeando su cabeza.

Cuando Pirika subió la mirada, se encontró con la dorada de Ren, quien le sonreía de la misma manera que cuando acepto la apuesta. Así que el maldito Tao ya lo sabía.

—Tramposo. —murmuró, haciendo un puchero. —No vale.

—Lo vale, porque lo besaste y él no te correspondió. —quitando la mano de su novio de la cabeza de Pirika, Ren puso la suya. —Quiero mi desayuno a las siete de la mañana.

Y, ahí estaba su primer mandato.

—.—.—.—.—

—Eso fue…tan vergonzoso. —se murmuró Lyserg, no notando la mirada de furia pura que tenía Hao en el rostro.

—Espero no tener que recordarte que eres mío, Lyserg Diethel. —sin darse cuenta, Lyserg había sido arrinconado a la pared. Cuando volvió en sí, gracias a las palabras de Hao, su sonrojo sólo incremento.

—N-No soy tuyo, idiota. —reprochó, intentando alejarlo. Consiguiendo sólo, que Hao se le pegara más. — ¡Suéltame de una vez! —exigió, aventándolo con las manos. Hao sólo se separó unos cuantos centímetros.

Una sonrisa de burla se formó en el rostro del Rey del Fuego. — ¿Qué, acaso ahora me vas a decir que te gusta? Sí, ya decía yo. Personas diminutas siempre se juntan con personas diminutas.

La boca del británico se contrajo en una mueca de molestia. — ¡No me gusta!—aclaró, mirándolo enojado. —Además, incluso si me gustara no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti. Estúpido. —refunfuñó, dando el tema por terminado e intentando abrir la puerta; cosa que Hao, impidió.

—No le des la espalda a tú enemigo, Lyserg. —dijo, colocándose detrás de él, mientras una de sus manos bloqueaba la puerta. — ¿Qué no te enseñaron eso los Soldados X?

Su comentario rápidamente fue recibido por una mirada fulminante. —Déjame tranquilo, idiota. —gruñó, intentando sonar amenazante.

Lo cual, no logro.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Lyserg con esfuerzo logro voltearse para encarar al Rey del Fuego. — ¿No te gusta tenerme así de cerca?—murmuró, cerca de su oreja, mientras le impedía mover las manos al apresarlas con las propias.

— ¿Q-Qué crees que haces?—cuestionó, sin dejar de fruncir la cejas. Hao se acercó tanto, que Lyserg casi sintió como sus labios se rozaban. Ante esta sensación, el menor cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los suaves labios de Hao, quien hace poco segundo había sellado sus labios con los propios.

El beso era suave, pero Hao marcaba su territorio. No dejaba que Lyserg tomara el control, y eso por alguna extraña razón incitaba más al peliverde a seguir intentándolo; Hao aplicó más fuerza en sus manos, provocando que el otro se quejara por el dolor en sus muñecas, y sin querer, saliera del encanto.

— ¡Suéltame!—intentó zafarse, pero el mayor de los Asakura no se inmuto. — ¡Ya!

—No intentes mentirme. Sé que te ha encantado. —una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Hao, y acercándose de nuevo al rostro del chico inglés. Le dio un corto beso en los labios, casi un roce. El sonrojo de Lyserg era digno de admiración; tal vez ganaría un record mundial. —Dime que continúe, y lo haré.

Para sorpresa de Hao y del mismo Lyserg, este lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera retarlo. —Continua. —pidió, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y ese enorme sonrojo al que Hao no se pudo resistir más tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—

Sentir la lengua de Hao recorriendo cada parte de su pecho era una sensación maravillosa. Y, aunque una parte de su mente le decía que había muchos otros factores para poder _declararse_ , la otra parte le rogaba que no intentara parar al otro.

—E-Espera H-Hao…—pidió, como siempre obedeciendo a la parte correcta. O tal vez, no tan correcta.

El castaño encarno una ceja, deteniéndose en el abdomen del más chico. Incluso si Lyserg hubiera recuperado la razón y le decía que parase, no lo haría. No después de ver el sonrojo del inglés tras de aquella mujer; no, por supuesto que no pararía, Lyserg debía aprender de quien era dueño.

—Y-Yo…sólo espera…—llevándose una mano a la boca, intento controlar su voz para que no saliera ningún sonido raro. Hao comenzó a impacientarse, y para que se apresurara, lo tomó de la nuca, acercándolo a su boca. — ¡No, te dije que esperaras!

Hao rodó los ojos. —No quiero esperar. Te he estado esperando por todo un año, ¿qué más quieres?

— ¿Eh?—Lyserg parpadeó un par de veces, no entendiendo lo que le decía Hao. — ¿A qué te refieres?

El mayor lo miró con obviedad. ¿Qué acaso el inglés estaba completamente idiota? No podía creer que hubiera una persona tan ingenua, aunque bueno, no superaba a Yoh, claro está.

—Eres un idiota. —dijo, separándose. Lyserg se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Volviendo su mirada negra a la verdosa del inglés, preguntó: — ¿Por qué te estas entregando a mí? ¿Acaso no me odiabas? ¿Así es como te vengas de tus enemigos?

La cara de Lyserg enrojeció de golpe. — _¡Claro que no, imbécil!_ —pensó, furioso.

Hao sonreía internamente al ver las facetas del chico verde, intentando que una risa no escapara de sus labios, continuó, desviando la mirada para hacer un efecto mucho más dramático. —Entonces está claro que el beso que te di, hace algunos meses no fue el primero, como lo supuse.

¿Cómo es que Hao llegaba a esas absurdas conclusiones? ¡De verdad lo mataría si seguía así!

—Supongo que sólo estabas intentando vengarte de mí, porque descubriste que me gustabas. ¿No?

Lyserg abrió completamente los ojos. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad había conseguido gustarle a Hao? ¿Al bastardo que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas?

—Y-Yo…—y sin embargo, ante tal declaración, las palabras aún no salían. _No querían_. Parecía que estaban todas hechas bola en su garganta y se reusaban a acomodarse y salir.

—Lo sabía. —Hao frunció el ceño. — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Me voy, tal vez este mejor con Opacho y los demás.

Aquello dejo mudo al inglés, que al ver que intentaba levantarse, lo tomó del brazo; impidiéndolo. —No te vallas. —pidió, jalándolo.

— ¿Por qué no?—la sonrisa interna de Hao comenzó a incrementarse.

—P-porquetambién _me gustas_ —las palabras salieron atropelladas y las más importantes en forma de susurro. No obstante, fue factor suficiente para que el Rey del Fuego no pudiera evitar una sonora carcajada, que resonó por toda la habitación.

—Lo sabía. —dijo, cuando se agacho para poder besarlo, sin importar que este se recostara en el frío suelo. —Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al fin Lyserg Diethel se había dado cuenta de que era sólo suyo. ¡Al fin! Poco le faltaba para quemar en el brazo del inglés las palabras:

" _Propiedad de Hao Asakura."_

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea.

* * *

 **¡Ciao, ciao!**

 **Hola amadas lectoras. Aquí de nuevo con una historia de estos dos que son mi pareja favorita del todo el yaoi (pues con ellos los conocí).**

 **Más que nada es una especie de 'regalo', para los cumpleañero de mayo 3 Ósea, Lyserg Diethel (17 de mayo) y Hao Asakura (12 de mayo) –un poco atrasado para este-. Y bueno, tenía pensado que la historia tuviera lemmon, pero resulto más difícil de lo que pensé (eso de no escribir cosas eróticas por más de casi dos años, bueno pierdes el toque.**

 **Sin embargo, si ustedes me lo piden lo haré. Considerándolo como un regalo extra. ;)**

 **Y bueno, al inicio del fic puse que es una adaptación de** _Iseki Higuatari_ **, y sí, tengo su permiso. Tomando la idea de que Pirika 'sedujera' a Lyserg (siendo esta la seducida [lol]) con un toque HaoLys.**

 **¡Gracias,** _Iseki Higuatari_ **!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Con amor,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**

* * *

 **(Para quienes leen mi fic de "Eres mi mascota" el nuevo capítulo estará listo muy pronto ;) ¡Gracias por su paciencia!)**


End file.
